Supposively All the Time in the World
by evil-pink-robot
Summary: Percy Jackson's life takes a drastic turn when he collides head on with a moving TARDIS. This being impossible, causes a little disorientation on his part. But hey, they've got cookies so he's good.
1. Chapter 1

**In the DoctorVerse in season 5 with Amy and the 11th doctor. Set in pjo when Percy is 17. And Amy is 19 for the sake of the story.  
**

Percy P.O.V

Life does weird things to me. Being woken up by Grover's butt? normal. The bus driver turning into a nasty, mythological, creature you've only heard of in history class? Happens all the time. But spending my free period clinging to a blue telephone box that's traveling at the speed of light through a colorful tunnel of lava lamp stuff? A little bit out of the ordinary. But like I said, life is weird.

Amy P.O.V

"Planet Zelablumidosiousness in the Winter of 1982; purple sand, fantastic bagels, and five suns! Plus, the 80's pop there is hilarious!" The Doctor rambles enthusiastically, flipping switches, turning knobs, and kicking things. I just watch him, he's almost as entertaining as the places he takes me. "Prepare for turbulence!" He smiles at me and we grip onto something and smile. The wheezing noise stops and we hear a muffled American accent, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!". The Doctor echoed, "What the _hell_ just happened?". I rush to the TARDIS door and open it to have an extremely tall boy face plant at my feet. I should have expected something like this to happen.

Percy P.O.V

"Are you alright?" I heard a female Scottish accent above me. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just, you know... digging this floor." I say in a voice higher then my own. "It's impossible! There is no way he could have survived an unprotected trip through the time vortex! I mean he's a bloody human for god's sake!" Said another British voice. I don't think my free period is long enough for a trip to Europe. "Hey!" Protested the Scottish lady. I finally turn over to see a guy in a bow tie with a messy fringe, and a ginger woman with freckles, hazel eyes, in a beach dress. "Oh look! It's Percy Jackson! I've been wanting to meet him! Where are you in your personal timeline?" The bow tie guy questioned as if he were asking if I had any plans for lunch. "Uuuuh...Tuesday?" I responded dumbly. "Well that's not very helpful." "Yeah, well it's not exactly a conventional question." I retorted. "I apologize for him, he's not very good at introductions. He's rather like an untrained dog." the redhead said, giving tweed a pat on the head. "Hey! I'm more than 800 years older than you!" The two continued to banter as I just observed, stupid and disoriented. "I'm The Doctor by the way, and this is Amy." Amy gave a wave. "Doctor Who?" "Oh, I love it when they ask that."

Amy P.O.V

He's rather cute. Percy Jackson. He has a New Yorker accent, messy black hair that's just the teeniest bit spikey, a light tan, and SUPER green eyes, they look like they were replaced with bloody emeralds! He also has killer abs. Not that I've been looking or anything. He told the Doctor how old he is, or 'where he is in his timeline' after taking him down, thinking he was a monster or something. Getting Percy off of him took awhile though, he's incredibly strong. We finally offered him cookies and he let up. Oh boys. They're so easy. "My gods! What are these?" "Jammy Dodgers." Percy stared mystified at the cookies. "These are amazing!" Ever since Percy told him his age, Doctor had been pacing, trying to hide his worry. Percy didn't notice a thing, him being a teenage boy with cookies and all, but I was suspicious.

What is up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the follow/favorite awesomeness! BTW, the reason The Doctor knows so much about Percy is because he has legends written about him in the future.  
**

3rd Person

"Okay. Let me get this straight. I am being held hostage in a teleporting, time-traveling, bigger-on-the-inside spaceship disguised a 50's telephone box because It's impossible." Percy stated calmly. "Yes, that's about right. But, I don't really consider it a hostage situation considering you could just walk out that door if you wanted to." The Doctor replied in that way that's so emotionless you can tell he's boiling inside.

Percy leans over to Amy and whispers, "Now I'm normally not too good at reading people, but he's looking at me like I killed his dog." Amy spins the to of them around so they're facing the wall. "Yeah, I noticed that to. I've never seen him like this. He usually has the disposition of a puppy. He must know something..." Amy looks to the side, thinking. "Know what?" " Something about you." Percy mutters a curse and something about being too famous for his own good. "What?" Amy asks curiously. "Whenever people 'know things about me' they're never good. They've almost got me killed multiple times." She looks at him knowingly and stalks off to where The Doctor went to think during her and Percy's 'secret' conversation.

She finds him sitting on his bunk bed throwing a coin into the air and catching it again. "What do you know that you're not telling me Doctor?" Amy asked with her arms crossed.

"He's going to die." he mutters. Amy uncrosses her arms and sputters. "What?!" "Percy is going to die." he says more aggressively.

"It's because he came here. It's because of me." He explains darkly. Amy searches her mind for a solution in a panic. "Well then we just keep him here 'till past his due date! We won't let him out of our sight!" she throws out hopefully. The Doctor gives her an apologetic look. "It's no use, it's a fixed point. Time wants us to help it along. The most loyal, noble, and powerful demigod ever to hit twelve, and he dies because of where I take him."

The both exchange sad looks, wondering how they would lead the young, playful, hopeful, boy eating jammy dodgers in the other room, to his death. "Well then, how much time does he have?" "A week." "Then we'll make it the best damn week of his life!" Amy states with all the enthusiasm she could muster. The Doctor puts on a smile, hops off of his bunk, and swaggers into the controls room, adjusting his bowtie. "So! Percy Jackson. Do you have a girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you whovians must have really been craving a pjo/doctor who crossover! Thank you all so much for the favorite/follows! Btw, I'm keeping it mostly 3rd person from now on.**

"So! Percy Jackson, have you got a girlfriend?" Percy looks up, his face resembling a puppy that was caught chewing up the couch, as he guiltily pulls his hand out of the fourth box of jammy dodgers he had found hidden behind the control...mushroom..like..thingy. "Yeghs." he said, his mouth stuffed with cookies. "Fantastic! 'Cause I'm taking you and the special lady on a trip! Wherever, whenever!" Percy looked confused and questions, "But why? I crashed into your space ship uninvited, drool all over your floor, and eat all of your cookies!" Doctor just grips Percy's shoulders warmly, "Exactly."

Amy puts her arm around him slyly, "Tell me about this 'special lady'." Percy smiles at his new friend's unexpected warmth as Amy leads him to the crash bench.

"Her name is Annabeth. She's the most, smart, spectacular, terrifying, girl I've ever met in my life! Except for maybe my mom, but that's a given. Anyways, she's saved my ass so many times, my mom is has literally verified her as my nanny. It would be funny if it wasn't so embarrassing..." Percy went on, granting her more godly descriptions. Amy _had_ asked for it.

The Doctor then burst in covered in grease, bearing goggles and a meat mallet. "I fixed it!" Apperently the stabilizers weren't working. Whatever that meant. " Now, where does this Annabeth Chase live?" Percy thought for a moment, scratching his head, when Amy shouted out in disbelief, "She's your best friend of five years and you don't know where she lives?!" "She changes schools a lot!" he responds defensively. "My god! Let's just check facebook! Every ones on Facebook." The Doctor says. He rushed over to the computer and typed. "Aha! Annabeth Chase, year 2013. Living in Oakland, California!"

He then flipped a few switches and kicked a couple buttons, all while hitting something that looked like a thermometer with his food mallet. "He has some very...interesting methods of driving this thing!" Percy yells over the wheezing noise, as he holds on for dear life to the hand rail. "To say in the least!" Amy responds with a chuckle.

* * *

Annabeth was just peacefully slaying some hell hounds, completely minding her own buisness, when she felt a hand grip around her waist and heard a whisper near her ear, "Hey sexy." Then she was pulled backwards through a door, into a large, colorful room, adorning her boyfriend, a goofy looking man in an awesome suit, and ginger in beachwear. "Huh, well this is new."


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy? What the hell?" Annabeth said in a more, _Ohmygod what the fuck just happened?! _sort of way, rather then a, _Percy, I am going to kill you! _way. So, Percy was all good.

"_You're_ Percy's girlfriend, eh?" said The Doctor in a way that brought up suspicion of knowing her in the past. Or possibly in the future.

"He won't be for long if he doesn't tell me what THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Percy's satisfied smirk was wiped right off his face, as he jerked his head up. "Were-traveling-through-space-in-a-thingie-that-lo oks-like-a-telephone-box-through-a-timey-thingie-f ull-of-lava-lamp-stuff!" He said in a panic. She smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I was just messing with you seaweed brain. Me and The Doctor are Facebook friends." She said into his ear. He gave a confused look at Annabeth, then The Doctor, (Who was too busy trying to decide what bow-tie to wear.) to notice Percy's confusion, Or he just didn't care enough to explain.

"You know him?!" Percy interrogated. "Yup, it took me a second, with the new hair and all, but I figured it out. I met his tenth incarnation in a space bar in the second nebula of Gajoon. He bought me drinks..." Annabeth stared dreamily, getting lost in the memory.

"_You _bought _her, _my GIRLFRIEND drinks?!" Percy glared daggers at The Doctor, Amy just looked back and forth between the three of them, trying to keep up, and stay out of it. The Doctor was finally in on the conversation at this point, and tried to explain himself, "It wasn't like that! I just started replacing her apple-tinis with juice-boxes after she tried to swim in the chocolate fountain!" He held his hands up in defense. "YOU STOPPED HER FROM SWIMMING IN A FOUNTAIN OF CHOCOLATE! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Percy was frustratingly confused with his day at the moment, and at this point, was just randomly yelling words to be angry at _something_. If that makes any sense... He took a deep breath. "Okay... at least tell me how you ended up in a bar in the second nebula of Gaboon." He directed at Annabeth.

"I remember being kidnapped by this man... He was American, wore a long pilots jacket, called himself The Captain. He just sort of grabbed me, mumbling about fixed points and stuff, and we just appeared in the bar. After I kicked him in the balls, he slapped a sticker on my neck, and said it would help me have a good time, and to watch out for very attractive men in three piece suits and spectacular hair. The rest is a blur, except for the juice boxes and Doctor."

Amy and Percy stared at her like she was insane, while The Doctor just looked confused and a little bit annoyed, "Why Jack, why? Why do you always try to send me one-night-stands?" He muttered under his breath really fast so no one could hear.

"Anyway, is it just me or was that just a bloody waste of time? Let's go somewhere fun!"

**ok, to be honest, this was mostly filler, but exciting chapters are soon to come! I promise! This chapter was just to establish how Annabeth and The Doctor know eac hother. (BTW, there is no romance between the two. AT ALL.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about being so slow on the updates guys. It's just that I recently discovered tumblr, and well, you know how that goes.**

"So Doctor, where are we?" Amy questioned. "I have absolutely no idea!" He said with the enthusiasm of a puppy that has just discovered cheese. "What? You always know where we are! No wait...never mind. I take that back." Amy said as she grabbed her scarf.

"I put the TARDIS on shuffle, So she takes me to a random place! It's more exciting that way." he claimed. Percy went to open the door of the TARDIS, but Doctor flicked his hand away. "Don't do that! We could be anywhere in time and space! You could open that door and get us all sucked into a supernova!" Percy put his hands up and apologized. "It's not his fault Doctor! You're the one who put the thing on shuffle..." Amy muttered. Doctor tentatively approached the door and then spun around. "Hey! It's a she!"

Then he opened the door a crack. Everyone else peeked over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the mystery attraction that could be absolutely anyone and anything anywhere in time and space. The Doctor finally fully opens the door and every one tumbles out from their tip-toed position behind him.

"It's a women's bathroom! All of time and space and you bring us to a women's bathroom?!" Annabeth protested. "Why are girl's bathrooms so much nicer then ours? Even the graffiti is nicer! I mean look! It says, 'You're beautiful no matter how small your boobs are'. In _our _bathrooms we just get drawings of (The rest of this statement has been cut out for the sake of the light-hearted.). And what's that? A candy machine? We don't get candy machines!" Percy complained. Annabeth's hands we're covering her face in embarrassment at her utterly oblivious boyfriend. "Percy, that's a tampon despenser." Everyone else filed out of the bathroom rolling their eyes and the shaking their heads. The Doctor popped back in patted him on shoulder, "I get you mate. It's a conspiracy."

They exited the bathroom and entered a massive dance hall, dimly lit with sparkly chandeliers. The 20's themed room took on a golden hue, illuminating the many species spinning around the room to sexy techno-swing. Annabeth and Percy stared in wonder, while Amy squealed and jumped up and down and The Doctor muttered excitedly about getting to wear his "Fancy dress clothes." The Doctor rushed back to the Tardis and Amy followed, dragging Percy and Annabeth back to the TARDIS to "dress up" They popped back out, The Doctor wearing his tail-coat, Top-hat, and black bow-tie, Amy wearing a black flapper dress, Annabeth in a long gold gown and gold feather in her hair, and Percy wearing a black bowler with a blue feather, a blue scarf, and a black tail coat with some black slacks (All in which he did not wear voluntarily.) Throughout the night they danced and drank (A bit.)

It ends up The Doctor is a spectacular swing dancer. He says he learned from the best, whoever that is.) After a shiny night of inebriation and techno-swing they all collapse in a booth near the bar next to two people that look like trees. "This is amazing! Where are we?" Annabeth asked breathless. "Let's ask, shall we?" The Doctor waved a waiter over. "Which planet are we on exactly?" The waiter probably assumed that they were so drunk they had forgoten where they were but he still answered. "You are not on a planet sir, you are on a ship sir." Amy then questioned the waiter. "Where is the ship going?" The waiter gave another confused look. "The ship is stuck mam, like it has been for the last five years, in the void. Would you like any refreshments?" "Yes actually, do you sell chili cheese fries?"

Percy munched at his fries while The Doctor rambled on about random things that could clue them in on what ship they were on. "Doctor." Amy protested. The doctor ignored her, sonicing his juice-box and rambling on."But HOW could we be in the void?! It's physically impossible, and I _know _impossible!" "Doctor!" He finally looked up. "What is it?!" "What are we going to do now?" The Doctor gave her and his new friends michevious (and a bit panicked) grins. "We are going to investigate." He then jumped up and danced his way through the sparkly crowd.


End file.
